The invention relates to a flatware set for spaghetti.
When spaghetti is eaten the spaghetti threads are taken up onto the fork by turning the fork on its axis. The fork teeth then pick up the threads of spaghetti better. Despite a helical shape of the teeth, it is nevertheless possible to eat conveniently with this fork since this fork is pulled out of the mouth in a helical movement.
The invention also provides a flatware set with at least one spoon specially designed for the spaghetti meal and the like.
The invention further provides a flatware set which as a whole has an attractive appearance due to a high degree of uniformity of the essential flatware elements.
Finally, the invention provides a spaghetti server which is simple to manufacture.